Long Awaited Meeting
by ryuuko-oh2d
Summary: Narumi goes to finally see Kiri in LA.  Set sort of after my Narcolepsy story as a tentative sequel...but I might not continue it.  :o\  Hope you like it.       K/N


The usual: I don't own Beauty Pop or its characters. I just adore them to death... *sigh*

Anywho, this is sort of set in the "Narcolepsy" bit... I had a lot of sweet reviews (thanks, btw) and I'm kind of considering trying to make a mini-sequel thingy...

* * *

Long Awaited Meeting

Shogo Narumi stared out of the window at the lights below. It had been months since the last time he'd seen Mussy Head and he'd barely heard from her since she'd left. Not that it surprised him really. Kiri Koshiba was really mysteriously vapid in the head. 'That and unbelievably lazy.' He had gotten one incredibly brief email from Kiri and the few times he'd called, either Seiji or Emi picked up and went on long rambling hysterics over the thought of their precious baby having a boyfriend before informing him that Kiri was sleeping or out or otherwise indisposed. He'd basically given up after that.

Well, no...actually he'd still faithfully sent short messages once a week just to let her know that he was thinking of her and that everyone missed her. Ok, and actually he also tried to stealthily inquire with Kei and Ochiai to see if they'd heard from her... and once that had proven unsuccessful since EVERYONE seemed to know that he was pining over Kiri, Narumi just went ahead and openly pestered that Komatsu boy and Aoyama to see if they'd heard from her. Which Narumi actually secretly regretted since it turned out that Aoyama DID, in fact, receive a whole two more messages from Kiri than he had and that annoying Komatsu had received a message as well. 'Really,' he thought indignantly, 'sometimes that girl didn't seem to care at all!'

Narumi sighed ruefully then, leaning his head against the airplane window. That WAS his Kiri after all though. The corner of his lips tugged up a little at the thought. HIS Kiri... although she'd left for America days after he'd confessed his love to her, she'd given him her hat, hugged him, and smiled THAT smile at him. He frowned, she still hadn't actually said that she liked him too though...

He looked down at the hat in his hands. He'd been wearing it, playing with it, or carrying it around since the day she'd left. It had gotten kind of worn out in the months between Kiri giving it to him and his graduation a week ago. Chisami had stolen it a few times as a gift from "her prince"; Kei had taken it as well, just to tease him. Little holes from removed lace and ribbon stitching and snack stains now adorned the hat in a few places. It didn't even smell like her hair anymore. Narumi leaned back and covered his face with it, sometimes he felt like such a creeper. He sighed, wondering if she'd changed as much as the hat had.

He knew that he'd certainly changed. His hair, for one thing, had gone back to the shaggier look he'd sported when he first met Kiri. Without her around to secretly touch up his hair, Narumi hadn't been able to maintain the hairstyle she'd given him to his satisfaction. His girl-induced hives had gotten worse, to the point where he thought it was almost as bad as that weird day he started passing out around Kiri. 'Probably just the stress from that huge competition, the accidental kiss, and not admitting that I liked her.' That had changed too, Narumi's love of Kiri was pretty much everyone's favorite joke these days. Narumi sighed again, 'I have terrible friends.'

According to everyone else, Narumi had also gotten a lot moodier. He was either ridiculously intense, throwing himself into his work and raging at everything that wasn't going his way, or he was terribly depressed and moped around eating Kei's snacks. Narumi's father had finally gotten so fed up with it that he'd announced that Narumi was to go on a training trip to LA after graduation. "So as not to lose his edge on his rival who was also now studying abroad to gain international experience" was how Yujiro had put it.

So now here he was, on a plane to LA. Laden down with six different types of deluxe Maximam cookie variety packs, three premium packages of dried sardines, and his extremely precious hat, Shogo Narumi was nervous and excited and anxious and horribly afraid that he hadn't brought enough gifts to get Kiri to see him. She had only emailed him that once in all the months they'd been apart... He was actually starting to feel sick now that the time had come for him to finally see her again after so long. 'Oh, no, wait... that's the plane landing.'

She was waiting with Billy outside of baggage claim. Narumi stopped and stared, speechless. Kiri flashed her trademark smirk then and flipped him a box of juice, "Did you miss me?"

It hit him in the face.

"Let's go, you idiot," Billy said with a sigh, "the company sent me to pick you and she wanted to come along." Narumi blinked stupidly. Kiri offered her full blown smile at that.

'She WANTED to see me. She's smiling at me. She WANTED to see me too. She's smiling!' Narumi's mind locked up in a bit of a loop. He took a few staggering steps forward. Kiri raised an amused eyebrow and Billy blew at his bangs in exasperation. Narumi stopped, turned around, and picked up the juice. 'A present from KIRI!'

She finally relented then and hugged him from behind as he grinned idiotically at the juice box. Her muffled, "I missed you too, dummy," to the back of his shirt was the last thing he remembered of that important first-meeting-after-being-apart-for-a-long-time before he fainted. Really not one of his better moments.

* * *

Anywho... I hope you liked it. As usual, apologies for errors, thanks for reading, and requests that you read my other stuffs if you liked this one. I haven't written in a while and it makes more sense if you've read my Narcolepsy story... and also I have no beta reader...so yeah... huge apologies if you felt it was a waste of your time to read. ;_;


End file.
